Neighbour Wars
by Erinzozo
Summary: Modern Donald Trump x Snoke/Reylo Planet Earth AU. Ben Solo and his parents move into a new house to be closer to his grandfather. How will his new life play out with one neighbour being an annoying red head and his other neighbour, who's way too interested in him, at war with Donald Trump. Will the cute girl down the road ever notice him? Will Snoke and Trump ever stop fighting?
1. Chapter 1 - Moving In

Chapter 1 – Moving In

(Ages:  
Trump - 69  
Phasma - 19  
Hux - 18  
Ben - 18  
Finn - 17  
Poe - 17  
Rey - 16)

"Ben stop putting your feet up on the back of my seat, they smell," Han complained. Ben groaned as he adjusted his seating position. He peered out of the car window as they passed another bunch of houses. The weather was bright and the sunshine irritated his eyes so he looked over to his mother instead who was trying to sleep.

"Would you two quit complaining," She whined and closed her eyes once more. The dysfunctional family were on their way to their new house in the neighbourhood of Coruscant. From what Ben had seen online, it seemed like a nice area but there was no way it could beat his old town – he never wanted to leave.

"I don't see why we had to come here," Ben muttered and Leia shot him a look. "What?" He exclaimed. "It's a genuine question not a complaint,"

Leia returned to gazing out of the window. Han saw this as a sign that he was supposed to reply.

"We need to be closer to your uncle. He wanted to train you and it seemed pointless driving miles every day to get to his house when we could just move here," Han explained with a firm grip on the steering wheel. Tension was rising like the temperature outside.

"Why couldn't he just move near us?" Ben retorted and Leia took the opportunity to dive in.

"Because your grandparents miss you and I feel horrible for going so long without even visiting them. Besides, it's a nice area and there were several houses available," Leia finished as she sat up to get a better look of their surroundings.

"Our old town was a nice area," Ben mumbled under his breath. Usually Leia would've attempted to discipline him for talking back but he was eighteen now and there just seemed no point.

They passed a sign with big red letters on it spelling 'Coruscant' and nerves began to grow in Leia's stomach. What if her new neighbours didn't like them? She decided she needed for her family to appear bright and cheerful even if they weren't. Hopefully their neighbours wouldn't see through their façade.

"We're almost there," She spoke in an unusually happy tone. Her positivity didn't seem to change Ben's though. He rested his chin and his hand and watched through the window. He would have to get used to the trees and neat houses. This would be his view for the next few years.

Ben stopped watching as they slowed round the street corner. An old man with a face full of wrinkles and scars stared back at him from across the street. He was heaped on the floor next to a box and held a cardboard sign. 'The Sith will rise again' was written on it in what appeared to be black marker. He was yelling something at Ben but he couldn't hear him through the glass.

"Do we know that guy?" Ben asked. Leia glanced over Han at the man then looked away.

"Don't think so. Seems like every neighbourhood has that one crazy guy… I think we just met this one's," She replied and the car continued on down the street. It slowed again as they reached their new drive and Han pulled in. Ben stepped out eager to be free from the car's stale air. They'd been driving for hours. The first thing he noticed was that the house looked bigger in person.

A single tree stood in front of the house and a path led up to the front door. The walls were painted white and windows were dotted against its two storeys. He would've kept studying it if it weren't for his mother who nudged him on the shoulder.

"There are two people about your age over there. Why don't you say hello?" She suggested and he spun around. Across the street a brown haired girl and a dark skinned boy (both around his age) were kicking a football outside what he assumed to be their house.

"I'm not a sociable person," He responded coldly to his mother but she had already gone inside. He went to follow her but he was stopped by the shouts coming from the people. 'Too late,' he thought to himself. The girl ran over to him and the boy followed.

"Hey neighbour!" She smiled at Ben. "We were told you were coming by Anakin and Padme. They practically told the whole street," She laughed.

"Uh… hi," He tried to sound friendly but her confidence made him feel nervous, or perhaps it was her smile?

"I'm Rey," She spoke quickly. "And this is Finn - he's my brother... well, sort of,"

"Hey," said Finn. Ben waved his hand awkwardly.

"Kylo," He responded. "My real name's Ben but everyone calls me Kylo,"

"No they don't, Ben," Han came out from the house and slapped him on the shoulder jokingly. "People don't appreciate your 'emo' names," He continued as he grabbed another box from the car and went back into the house. Ben shot him a death glare as he walked past him.

"Ooh daddy issues," Rey smirked playfully. "We'll call you Kylo… If you want,"

"Thanks," Kylo nodded.

"Incoming grandparents," Finn called out causing Ben to look up. Sure enough, his grandparents were hobbling over to him. His grandmother with outstretched arms and a beaming smile and his grandfather looking solemn yet content.

"Ben!" Padme rushed over and hugged him. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides unfamiliar with this sort of affection.

"Hello nan," He felt like he should reply in some form to her embrace. She let go as she saw Leia emerge from the house.

"Mother," she smiled and they came together for a hug. "Father," She nodded to Anakin. Han came out too at that point and he greeted his family also.

"We'll leave you to say hello," Rey spoke quietly as she slipped away but Padme's voice caught her.

"No no dear you're all invited to our house for a little celebration. Snoke's already there and Hux and his sister should be there too," Padme explained and Leia looked surprised.

"A party for us?" she seemed unsure.

"Yes! The whole street is invited; we wanted you to feel welcome. Come along now I made brownies," Padme began to lead the group to her house which was only across the street. Rey and Finn followed Ben as they walked along the road. Padme took Anakin's hand and led the group into their house then into their kitchen area which was quite spacious. Ben barely remembered their house – it had been so many years since their last visit.

A tall, aged man stood by a counter laden with various foods. No hair rested against his large forehead and he was munching on a brownie. He smiled at the crowd when they entered but his gaze spent a long time on Ben.

"Snoke," Padme beckoned Leia and Han over. "Meet my daughter Leia and her husband Han," They exchanged glances.

"Pleased to meet you Snoke," Han greeted him and shook his hand. He grabbed Ben's shoulder and pushed him by him. "This is my son, Ben," Ben glared at his father, not happy with his forced introduction.

"Ben," Snoke gave him an overly friendly smile. "It's great to meet you," This man gave Ben the creeps. He nodded and looked over to his mother who continued with the conversation forcing Snoke's attention off him. He saw his opportunity and snuck away. He thought he was safe until he bumped into an abnormally tall girl.

"Sorry," He said, embarrassed. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"No problem," She spoke and she pulled a shorter boy out from behind her. He looked flustered and obviously wasn't expecting her to do that.

"Hey!" He yelled at her and then saw Ben. "Oh… Hi," He was slightly shorter than Ben but was still quite tall.

"This is Hux, my brother," said the girl. "And I'm Phasma; I think we're neighbours now,"

"I'm Ben… It's good to meet you," He noticed however, that Hux didn't seem pleased to meet him. Their meeting was interrupted when another man joined their party. His yellow hair was the first thing Ben noticed, along with his obvious orange spray tan. Despite the weather he wore a dark blue suit and tie combo. He didn't seem to be here for the party though as he marched straight over to Snoke.

"You," He jabbed a finger in Snoke's direction. "You stop throwing your rubbish in my garden," He seemed angry and his orange face, like a sunset, faded to red. Snoke who's once cheerful demeanour turned to one of ferocity glared back at Trump.

"Well you stop blasting loud music in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep," Snoke yelled back. Padme intercepted their fight.

"Trump, so glad you could make it… Brownie?" She held a plate of brownies towards him.

"You invited him?" Snoke hissed at her. Anakin stood beside her and raised his chin up to meet Snoke's eyes.

"They'll be no fighting in my house; I suggest you take this brawl elsewhere," The crowd fell silent as he spoke. Snoke glared at Trump and pushed past him as he exited the house. After a few seconds Trump followed him out and the party went back as it was.

"That'll be Trump then," Phasma laughed. "They're neighbours but have been fighting for a few months now. Ever since Trump moved in they've been making each other's lives difficult," She explained and sipped on some juice. Hux pulled her down to his level and whispered something in her ear. "We best be going," She placed her cup on the counter. "Our parents need us now, it was nice meeting you though," Phasma proceeded out with Hux and left him stood alone. He was going to go back to his parents until Rey caught him on the arm.

"I hope Trump and Snoke didn't scare you," She remarked. "They do that a lot actually. To be honest I think that's why the last people moved out of your house…" She added.

"They don't scare me," Ben replied slightly offended that she thought they would've done.

"That's good," she smiled. "I don't want you to leave," Ben felt himself blush; he had to get out of there.

"I need to go unpack," He spoke quickly and turned away as he felt himself go hot.

"Do you need any help?" She followed him.

"No I'm fine," He finished but felt kind of bad for leaving her. He needed to get the keys from his parents to start unpacking.

(Here's my new strump and reylo fanfic! Here is the layout of the street and everyone's ages in this AU: image/142085398127)


	2. Chapter 2 - Attack of the Old Man

Chapter 2 – Attack of the Old Man

Ben stopped to take a breath once he reached his room. The walls inside contradicted the rest of the house as, while the interior of the house was mostly cream, his walls were a dark grey. This was the only thing he remembered from the pictures - one of the only reasons why he agreed to move here.

He set down his box of things onto his bed and began taking out small sentimental objects and placing them around the room. The movers had already placed the bulk of the furniture but there was still a truck of smaller possessions due to arrive in a few days. His parents had allowed him to bring a box of things he couldn't live without with them in the car. It mainly consisted of clothes, old toys and books that reminded him of his childhood and one of his most treasured possessions: his Grandfather's mask. He knew little about it as his parents didn't like to talk about his Grandfather's past. The only thing he knew was that he used to be involved in some major crime organisation and this mask was what he used to conceal himself when he partook in certain schemes.

Thankfully, his Grandfather's dark days were over, he'd served some time and redeemed himself. Still, his parents felt slightly uncomfortable about leaving himself and Anakin alone. They didn't want him following in his footsteps but they let him keep the mask.

He placed the mask on a shelf along with other trinkets then continued to unpack. After finishing arranging them he decided to take a nap, it had been a long journey and he had some time to kill before his parents came home.

"Ben!" His Father called from down the stairs. Ben grunted as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He called back, annoyed. After no response he stood up and marched down the stairs making extra noise so his parents realised his displeasure. "What?" He asked again as he reached the kitchen. Leia was unpacking saucepans and other utensils into the kitchen cupboards while Han was attempting to get the TV to work.

"You need to run to the store and get some milk and bread," Han requested whilst fumbling with a few wires. Ben crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you go?" He retorted.

"Because I'm busy," Han replied and continued working on the TV. Leia stopped unpacking and brought out her purse. She tossed him some money and then went back to unpacking.

"The store is just down the road, we passed it on the way here," She spoke calmly. Ben realised that it was no use arguing with them. He stuffed the money into his pocket and proceeded to leave.

The sun had passed behind a cloud which made the air much cooler. He heard laughter coming from his Grandparent's house – they must still have people round. He started to kick a stone along the ground as he reached the end of the street.

"Boy!" Ben heard a voice causing him to jump. He looked around and stopped walking. The old man they had passed on their way here was shouting at him again. "You must help me… I am in grave danger" The old man cried in distress. Half of him felt like he ought to see what the matter was but the other half felt downright terrified. Deciding against the latter, he called back.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking a few steps towards his makeshift home. The man was wearing what looked to be like an old black robe and had a face full of scars. He was sat, cross legged, on the ground next to his box and a sign.

"It's my apprentice! He turned against me… You must help me take my revenge," He explained quickly in a panicked voice. Ben felt the urge to keep walking and ignore this man's crazed speech. Instead, he took pity on him and decided to hear him out.

"Who turned against you?" Ben asked, curious now.

"Darth Vader… He tried to kill me but I managed to escape see? Now I'm here but I know he's gonna come for me… He's scared of me, they all are," The man went on and grabbed Ben's leg. "You have to save me!" was the old man crying? His eyes were certainly red.

Before Ben could attempt to pry him off he heard another voice coming from behind him.

"Hey! You leave Kylo alone you old creep," It was Rey; Ben recognised the sound of her voice. She stomped over to them and pulled Ben backwards causing the man to release him from his grasp. She continued pulling his arm away a few metres before turning to him. "Are you alright?" she asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I was fine really," He stuttered feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I would've got him off me," Rey smiled and let go of his arm.

"That was Palpatine… He's been there for a while. He's just an old crazy guy really, don't listen to what he says. The council has tried to move him but he refuses to go… says this is his home and keeps babbling on about how he needs to keep an eye on his apprentice. A bunch of lies if you ask me," She explained and Ben nodded. "Where were you off to, if you don't mind me asking," She changed the subject.

"My parents sent me out to pick up a few things from the store," He answered.

"Do you know where it is? I could show you," Rey suggested, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure that'll be great," he laughed awkwardly as she began to lead him further away from Palpatine who was still eyeing them suspiciously.

Meanwhile, a few houses away, Snoke settled down onto his aged sofa. He hit the button on the TV remote and leant back to watch his favourite show – 'Dancing with the stars'. The interior of his house was much different from Han and Leia's. Although every house on the street had the same basic design each one's inside was very different. His walls were painted grey and bits of paint had begun chipping away at the walls. He seemed to take little pride in his house as the ground was littered with food packets and crumbs.  
His viewing session was uninterrupted until he heard loud knocking noises coming from next door. After several knocks he stood up, annoyed, he knew instantly who the culprit was. Snoke turned off the TV and marched outside into his back garden. He moved a garden stool over to the fence and used to grow an extra few inches so he could see over the fence.

Surely enough, Trump was outside his house also with a hammer and several bricks. For some reason, unknown to Snoke, he was using a hammer to lay bricks down along the side of his fence. He appeared to be building a wall.

"You know that's not how you lay bricks right Trump?" Snoke hissed at him loudly however, Trump could not hear him over the sound of his building work. "Trump!" He yelled at him again getting increasingly angry with each breath. That time Trump did hear him and he stopped hammering and glared up at him.

"What?" he replied in his thick accent. Snoke swallowed once before answering, he needed to compose himself before he did something regrettable.

"You know that's not how you lay bricks… There's no hammering involved. You're going to break the brick," Snoke tried to speak calmly but anger still seeped through his words. Trump looked confused.

"Oh," He finished and put the hammer down. He picked up a trowel instead. Snoke sighed in relief as he stepped down from the stool to leave Trump to build his wall. Just as he opened the door to return to his sofa he flinched as a horrible loud screeching noise filled his ears. It sounded like metal being dragged across a whiteboard. He ran back over to the stool and jumped onto it to see what on Earth Trump was doing.

Trump was dragging the trowel obnoxiously across the bricks.

"Trump! Could you make any more noise?" Snoke said sarcastically. The orange man stopped and glared at Snoke with piercing eyes.

"Sorry but I need to make my wall," Trump replied as he continued to scrape alongside the bricks.

"What possible reason could you need a wall for, you have a fence," Snoke growled at him. Trump chuckled to himself as he realised Snoke looked like he was part of a coconut shy stand with just his head peaking over to fence. He imagined throwing a ball at his face and watching it tumble down. Shaking his head slightly, he returned to reality.

"I need a wall to keep out nosey neighbours like you," Trump sneered back. Snoke's cheeks deepened to a red as anger consumed him.

"I'll be writing to the council about this," Snoke replied and stepped down from the stool.

"Go ahead! It's only the seventh time this month," Trump shouted from behind the fence. As much as he hated to admit it, Trump was right. The council seemed to care little about their quarrels. The most they'd done was suggest they take it to court but Snoke didn't have the time or money for that. Instead he would have to suffer with annoying neighbours.

Snoke slammed the door upon returning to his house. He switched the TV on and put it on full volume. Then he went over to his radio and blasted loud classical music through the house. Trump needed to know that two could play at this game.

Next door Leia and Han grew increasingly aware of their neighbour problem. They first thought it funny and entertaining listening to their argument but their attitude towards it changed after Snoke decided to join in on the noise.

"We should say something to him," Han suggested. "Tell him to turn it down," He began to walk towards the door.

"Like that's going to happen. You heard the argument, they're both doing it out of spite," Leia pointed out and sat down on a chair.

"Good point," Han answered as he joined her at the table. "Where's Ben gone off to? It shouldn't take that long to grab some food,"

"Maybe he's made some friends," Leia said, smiling to herself. Han huffed and laughed quietly.

"Yeah… right," He laughed. Leia shoved him gently.

"Don't be so mean. He's your son you should want him to be happy," She remarked and straightened on her chair. At that moment, the front door opened and Ben came in with a bag of shopping. He seemed to be in a good mood which was odd for him.

"Ben, what took you so long? You've been gone for more than half an hour," Han demanded as he stood up from his chair. Ben placed the bag on the kitchen counter and began walking upstairs to his room.

"It's Kylo now and I met up with a friend," He replied as he shut the door. Han looked at Leia in surprise. Leia smirked and gave him the 'I told you so' look while she started to unpack the shopping.


	3. Chapter 3 - His Dark Past

Chapter 3 – His Dark Past

Dinner that night was awkward. In fact, awkward didn't seem to cover it. Usually, Ben would take food to his room to eat away from his parents but Leia had insisted that as they were in a new house, there would be new rules. Her first was that they would eat together as a family.

Ben prodded his piece of fish rather than eating it. The noise of his Father obnoxiously munching irritated him and he found it difficult to focus on his own food.

"I was hoping tomorrow that you would pay a visit to your Uncle and talk about your training routine," Leia began. Ben looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"I don't see why I have to learn force fighting with him," Ben protested. "There are plenty of classes around which would probably offer better teaching anyway," He twirled his fork before placing it on the plate.

"It's a family tradition, he learnt it from his Father and now he wants to teach you," Leia frowned. "I can't teach you and Han never learned besides, Luke was one of the top force fighters in his region. He probably still is,"

Han cleared his throat awkwardly and took a sip of juice.

"No offence Leia but I don't see why he should even learn it. You saw what it did to your Dad. As far as I can see, it's only caused problems," Han added to the conversation, much to Ben's displeasure.

"Those days are over now… My Father is a good man and so is Luke," She then turned to Ben. "Luke will teach you force fighting but he'll also teach you how to control your anger. It'll calm you," She smiled and finished eating. "Aren't you eating?" She asked Ben, concerned.

"Not hungry," He replied and stood up to put his plate by the sink.

At that moment, a knock at the door pierced through the family's tension. As Ben was the only one standing, he was the one to answer the door.

Behind the front door stood Hux, Ben remembered him from the party. He had his hands clasped behind his back and stood with good posture. He still didn't meet slouching Ben's height.

"Hello Hux," Ben said suspiciously, wondering why on earth he was paying him a visit after their encounter at the party.

"Hello Ben," Hux smiled but his expression didn't seem friendly. "I was wondering, seeming as we're neighbours now, if you would like to come out for a quick walk with me? To get to know each other of course,"

"Uh actually we were just having dinner," Ben lied; he didn't exactly want to go on a 'walk' with Hux. Han overheard their conversation and paced over to the door after placing his plate on the counter.

"You can go with Hux, Ben. We're finished with dinner anyway," Han pushed Ben towards Hux slightly. Words could not describe the fury building inside Ben at his Father's interference.

"Great," Hux smiled again. "We won't be long," He added and waited for Ben to slip his shoes on.

Before leaving Ben shot Han a death glare and Han returned it with a grin. They walked down the path together and Hux didn't begin speaking until they were a good few metres away from the house. When he did speak, his tone had changed from friendly to threatening.

"I understand you and Rey decided to 'meet up' today?" Hux sneered. Ben glanced at him, shocked at this sudden change in attitude.

"She was just showing me the way to the store," Ben replied, not wanted to explain the part where Rey saved him from the old man.

"Just showing you to the store hmm? How do I know that next week it won't be 'just showing you to her bed'?" Hux face turned red as his voice became increasingly angry. Ben stopped walking and turned to him, raising his hands in an almost surrender.

"Woah I'm sorry if you and Rey are together ok? But really she was just showing me to the store," Why was he even explaining himself to Hux?

"Rey and I aren't together… Yet" Hux pauses. "I was here first so I suggest you back off and find someone else to flirt with," He stepped forward and jabbed a finger at him. "Stay away from Rey,"

Due to their height difference, the image of Hux squaring up to Ben was almost comical. At this point Ben had heard enough. If this kid wanted a fight, he was going to give it to him.

"Look, Hux, you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to. If Rey wants to talk to me I'm not going to tell her to leave because her 'stalker' was here first," Ben stood to his full height.

"I am not her stalker!" Hux's face had reached a shade of purple.

"How was it you knew she was talking to me then? You just happened to be watching out of your window when we met?" Ben's voice grew louder until a door was heard opening. The pair stopped glaring at each other and looked towards the sound. Snoke, the old man from the party, had emerged from his house and was proceeding down his path.

"What's all this commotion?" Snoke called out. "All I can hear is you two arguing," He folds his arms.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, I was just… making some things clear," Hux explained and glanced once more at Ben. "I think we're done here anyway. I'll be on my way then," With that, Hux left Ben and Snoke and returned to his home. Ben swallowed and was about to make his leave also when Snoke caught him with his voice.

"Say Ben, has anyone ever told you about your Grandfather?" Snoke questioned casually but the words sparked his curiosity so much that he looked back over to Snoke.

"My Grandfather… My parents won't tell me about him," Ben answered and looked down at the floor. Snoke smiled in a twisted way and gestured for Ben to come over.

"Why don't you come in? I can tell you many things you'd be interested in knowing," Snoke's offer sounded tempting but Ben thought back to his parents. There must've been a reason for their refusal to speak about his Grandfather's past. He remembered how Han had practically forced him to walk with Hux and how he had ruined his first meeting with Rey and Finn. Out of spite, he decided that perhaps Snoke could offer some valuable information and his parents had no right to hide him from their family's secrets. Besides, he was sure to find out sooner or later.

"Alright," Ben said quietly as he followed Snoke inside his house.

Inside, Snoke's house was unkempt. It appeared he made little effort to keep it clean and the most decorating he'd done was paint the walls but it was obvious that he hadn't done that in a while. Snoke gestured for Ben to sit down so he obeyed and sat down on the least dirty part of the sofa. Snoke sat the other side and at that moment Ben felt uncomfortable. Perhaps he shouldn't have followed Snoke. Maybe, if he made an excuse, it wouldn't be too awkward if he left now. Before his mind could imagine any more possible outcomes Snoke began his story.

"I knew your Grandfather when I was your age… He was in his twenties and I was not much younger than you. He was kind, forgiving and very much in love with Padme," Snoke spoke in a croaky voice. Ben placed his hands in his lap. "But you probably knew that. Tell me Ben, just what do you know about your Grandfather?" Snoke asked and eyed him curiously.

"I know he made some mistakes and went to jail. I don't know what he did though, my parents won't tell me," He explained and Snoke chuckled.

"They're scared you'll turn out like him I bet," Snoke continued to laugh making Ben feel even more uncomfortable.

"Anakin, or should I say… Vader," Snoke continued but was interrupted.

"Who's Vader?" Ben stopped Snoke's story.

"Vader was Anakin's undercover name," The old man explained and Ben nodded. "Vader was part of a major crime gang. They called themselves: 'The Empire'," Snoke emphasised the last to words and sighed in admiration. "They were so big; they practically ran the entire state. Even the police were too scared to try and interfere with their business. They would've grown even further if it weren't for Vader,"

"Did he stop them?" Ben asked. Snoke shook his head and smirked.

"He tried to overthrow the person in command… Sidious. Who, you'll find, lives on the corner of our street in a cardboard box," Snoke laughed deviously. Ben's mouth fell open.

"You mean Palpatine? That crazy old guy… He ran the entire state," Snoke laughed at Ben's disbelief and nodded his head.

"Indeed… Anyway, back to the story, Sidious ordered Vader to kill Luke when he refused to join 'The Empire'. However," Snoke's voice darkened. "Vader was too weak… He couldn't do it and when Sidious tried to kill Luke himself, Vader attacked Sidious. Both of them were so weak after the fight they ended up in hospital which allowed the authorities to bring down the gang once and for all. Both Vader and Sidious were imprisoned along with many others. When Vader came out he was desperate to redeem himself and become a new man. Which he did, of course, while Palpatine was left mentally scarred. He's not himself anymore…" Snoke finished his story and took a sip of some tea he had next to him.

Ben's thoughts were racing after hearing the tale. He couldn't believe his parents had never told him.

"That's why they want you to learn force fighting with Luke," Snoke added and Ben glanced up at Snoke. "Luke has never wronged in his life. They hope by training you in the fighting style with him, you'll turn out like him and not Vader. It seems a waste though… To not allow you your true destiny," Snoke's words toyed with his mind. Was he suggesting that Ben should be like Vader?

"Are you trying to say that I should start my own crime organisation and be like Vader," Ben stood up from the sofa.

"All I'm saying is you're destined for greatness. It would be so easy for you to take control of the city. People are still terrified of Vader even if he is a 'changed' man. All you would have to do is mention you're his grandson and you'll have people wrapped around your finger," Snoke stood up and placed a wrinkled hand on Ben's shoulder. He leant over to his ear and whispered. "You could have whatever you wanted… Take whoever you wanted…"

Ben pulled away and stood tall.

"You're crazy," He protested and marched to the door.

"If you ever change your mind… You know where to find me," Snoke called as Ben ran outside. He slammed the door and proceeded straight to his house. He needed time to think this over. Finding out about his Grandfather was hard enough but the fact that Snoke suggested he should be like him made him feel sick.

As he reached his home he pushed the door open and pushed past his parents.

"Ben?" Han called.

"What's wrong?" Leia called also.

He ignored both of them and headed straight up to his room and shut the door. He collapsed onto his bed and stared into the covers. Snoke was just a crazy old man… He probably wasn't even telling him the truth.

(Thanks for all the reviews ^-^ I love reading them :3 )


End file.
